Touch of Sin
by AmicableLampshade
Summary: You make my skin crawl with desire, You make me fear you. You make me want you and You also know how to make me hate myself. You are officially the worst. A collection of One shots and Drabbles. Ideas and requests are welcome! SasuSaku main pairing. some side Narusasku. Naruhina, SaiIno.


Hello! First story in over 2 years I believe, and it's going to be a one shot! I hope you all enjoy!  
I don't own Naruto and its affiliations. Please don't sue. Thanks.  
_

 _You make me melt into myself  
You make my skin crawl with desire  
You make me fear you, you make me want you  
You also know how to make me hate myself  
You are officially the worst_

 _xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Her cheeks were tinted lightly from both the blush she applied hours earlier and from the slight buzz of the numerous amount of alcoholic beverages she'd consumed. Her legs were squished against one another as she sat in the corner of the booth, her bare arms flushed against the clammy tile of the bar and the warm skin of her male friend. It was a celebration- Team 7 was an actual thing again! Sasuke sat across from her, swirling his water around in his glass before taking a sip. He was _bangin'_ , and Sakura could almost swear that somewhere deep down she wanted to kiss him. She wasn't sure that it was because she was trying, and failing, to not bring up her very obvious feelings, or if it were because of the intoxicating warmth of Naruto to her right.

She kissed him. Naruto, not Sasuke. Definitely not Sasuke. It wasn't because she wanted to- no. Well, not really. It also wasn't something that she wanted to talk about either, especially since Hinata was head over heels for the blonde and in a relationship with him. It was more of a drunken argument after Shikamaru's birthday party, that turned into a fight, that ended up with Naruto the victor and his legs around her waist as her back laid flush against the wet grass. It was ten months ago, but she still remembered his weight on her, his warm breath tickling at the nape of her neck before she got to feel his lips on hers for the first time. It was more like he kissed her, but either way, they swapped spit, and It. Was. _Amazing.  
_  
Sakura looked at Naruto out of the corner of her eye, his attention on Kakashi as he explained his and Sasuke's first sparring match since his return. She also didn't fail to notice the way Sasuke looked at her. His onyx colored eyes seemed to bore holes through her own. Sasuke hadn't consumed any alcohol that night, opting to go for hot tea and water. Her own beer bottle was empty and she suddenly wished that she had another one to occupy herself with. Since he came back, they really haven't talked much and it was kinda her fault. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk, it was just… **Hard** … Especially since her and Naruto may or may not of had more than one make out session. She almost felt guilty, but Sakura owed no man anything. A curled pink lock was gently brushed behind her ear as she locked eyes with the Uchiha, giving him a small smile. 

"It's great that we're all together again, huh?" She asked, cursing herself at that weak deliverance and attempt at a conversation starter. Sasuke didn't answer her immediately, instead opting to finish his glass of water dressed with lemon.  
" You can say that. "He answered, his voice low. Sakura shivered as she lowered her gaze, her hands gripping at the seam of her burgundy dress. Sasuke's voice always did things to her that she hated to admit but she loved it. A small smirk played at the corner of Sasuke's lips as he leaned back in his booth, folding his arms across his chest. Kakashi took notice of his sudden movements and gave what Sakura could only assume was a smile given the way his dark eyes twinkled.

"Glad you two are getting along alright. Unfortunately, It's about time I went home and caught up on some paperwork. "Kakashi said as he got up from the booth, rubbing the back of his neck before giving a short wave and disappearing in a poof of smoke. Naruto gave a small pout as he glared at Sasuke, not missing the way he looked at her.

"Didn't you ever learn to not mess with girls, especially Sakura? She's changed a lot you know." Naruto stated matter of factly as he put an arm around her shoulder. "She's not the same little girl you left here!" Sakura blushed at the contact, or was it the way Sasuke kept looking at her? Maybe it was her top that distracted him? Normally she never dressed up, but as per usual, Ino had to get involved. It was something called a 'Statement Outfit'. Her halter dress was tight and her stockings were sheer, making her legs look great. Her pumps were black and matte, the only pair of heels she owned actually."Looks the same to me." He retorted cooly. The first thing he noticed about Sakura when he saw her were the curves that weren't there before, the way her back dipped in and the way her behind dipped out. Her legs were thick but toned and her waist was slender. Her hair was shoulder length but cascaded in gentle waves around her face, framing her high cheek bones and those deliciously stained lips of hers. Of course she wasn't the same and of course he'd noticed, but they didn't have to know- especially not the girl of his new found fantasies. Especially not Naruto.

" Whatever Sasuke. I can name like five guys who would kill to be with someone as strong and smart as Sakura. Just because you don't notice doesn't mean that no one else does either." Said the future Hokage as he stuck out a tongue, standing up in the process. "Anyways, I gotta head out. I promised Shikamaru that I'd give my opinion on something." He leans down, cupping his mouth with both hands and whispers "Between you and me, I think he's going to propose to Temari." Naruto gets up as he smiles, patting Sasuke on the shoulder and then giving Sakura one of his famous hugs.

"Want me to walk you home Sakura?" He asks, hoping that she'd say yes. "I'll do it" Interjected Sasuke as he also stood up. Naruto looked at Sasuke and then Sakura, silently asking her if she'd be alright. She couldn't help but think that it was weird of him to want to do something like that. That would require more work, and more potential conversations for the raven haired male that she knew for a fact he didn't want to have. Her arm instinctively reached up to the left side of her covered neck, rubbing at the tender flesh that may or may not be bruised by her best friend. Did he see it? Is that the reason why he was volunteering? To ask about the hickey on her neck, even though it wasn't any of his business? Sakura started scooting towards the end of the booth, Naruto stepping aside in order for her to get out.

"I'll be fine Naruto. You don't want to keep Shikamaru waiting." She said as she gave him a warm smile. Now fully standing, Naruto pulled the pinkette into a big bear hug and made his way to the front of the bar, waving at his two friends. Now that both Naruto and Kakashi were no longer there, Sakura was fully aware on how… Awkward it was between them. She thought that once he came back, it would be like old times or something close to it. He'd been back for about 3 months now, and she'd been avoiding him with the help of Ino. Both Naruto and Kakashi were sick of her shenanigans and orchestrated a way to get her to see Sasuke and repair whatever was damaged between them. She wanted to, but she didn't want anything to be one sided. She was tired of looking at herself and wondering if one day Sasuke will see her like how she sees him. It hurt her, and she couldn't think straight. He was the most frustrating person on the planet and she still had feelings for him after seven years. A week after Naruto kissed her he got together with Hinata and they hadn't talked about what happened between them a single time. It was for the best, but a part of her longed to be loved by someone other than her parents and Naruto. She wanted to be loved by Sasuke, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Sakura." Her head shot up at the way her name rolled off of his tongue. Sasuke had never said her name like that before. He tilts his head in the direction of the door, signaling for her to follow him as he started walking. Her cheeks were red and her legs felt heavy as she tried to follow him, the alcohol affecting her more than she anticipated. A strong hand grabbed her own as she was pulled towards Sasuke's strong body. Her right hand came up to grasp at the cotton of the male's white vest. Her legs wobbled and she felt like fainting when she got a whiff of his cologne. She felt his eyes on her and looked up, closer to Sasuke than she'd even been. His breaths were calm and even, his lips moist and his hand surprisingly gentle as he let go of her wrist to move it around her waist. She was going to die. Her body was on fire and her core began to chime in with a dull ache. The world around her grew silent as his heartbeat rang through her ears for the first time.

" S-Sasuke?" She stammered, her face flush and her skin burning. Something unfamiliar flashed through his dark eyes as he leaned down and rested his chin on the top of her head- the smell of her coconut shampoo soothing his senses. "I'm leaving." She checked his eyes for any kind of emotion and looked away when she found none. His lips were parted to accommodate his breathing, and her body was still flush against his. The sounds of chatter faded into oblivion as she wrapped her arms around him in return, figuring that she wouldn't have another chance to be like this with him for who knows how long. "When?" Her voice was small as she rested her head against his chest.

" Tomorrow." Of course he was. That's why she didn't want to talk to him when he came back. The false hope that came as a package deal, the disappointment, the love- just.. _Everything_.

"I…I want you to come with me, Sakura." Sasuke said as his grip on the medic tightened. "I'm ready. For _us._ "

 _He's ready for us?_

 _"_ I want… I still have some things to work through, and I know it's going to be a while, but I want to try, Sakura. No more avoiding me." His words were firm, but there was something unfamiliar about it. Something that made her heart race and her eyes sting, but something that also told her to not get her hopes up. Sasuke relinquishes his hold on her and steps away, turning around and facing the opposite way. The medic wraps her arms around herself, feeling cold without the Uchiha's touch. She didn't know what to say, and she felt as though she couldn't move. Was he mocking her, or was he genuine? Did she want to go? Yes. Was she ready to go? Maybe. She had a job to worry about, friends that would wonder where she went and why. As much as she wanted to go, she couldn't just up and leave everything like he did.

She didn't say anything as they left the bar and on their way to her house. They remained next to each other but the silence was uncomfortable. Sakura felt awkward and afraid, and Sasuke, if he felt anything, didn't let it show. He thought that she would jump on the opportunity to leave with him almost immediately but that clearly wasn't the case. Had he said something wrong? Should he of not assumed that there was an "us"? He meant what he said and he wasn't about to take any of it back. Sakura's apartment building came into view and Sakura pursed her lips. He had no idea just how badly she wanted to say yes and jump into his arms to ride into the sunset. She had no idea how many times she tried to distract herself from thoughts of him when she was in the shower, in her bed, with Naruto. He ran through her mind and crawled on her skin.

" I'll come with you, Sasuke. But tell me one thing? Why now? A-and how do you… How do you feel about me?" Her cheeks burned frim the rush if blood and her hands were now crossed in front of her. They arrived at her building as the wind started picking up, the clouds uncovering the sky to allow the silver rays of the moon the bathe the two ninja in a metallic light. Her question lingered in the air before the male walked over to the still blushing girl, their bodies inches away from one another. He leaned down slightly until his lips hovered over the purple diamond that marked her skin, placing his lips over it in a surprisingly tender kiss. It didn't last long as he soon replaces his lips with his index and middle finger, tapping it slightly as the corners of his mouth curl to a smile.

 _Because I love you that's why_

" Maybe next time, Sakura."

_

Hope that wasn't too bad for you guys! D: Leave a review telling me of another prompt! I'm kinda dry, and writing isn't exactly something I'm great at. I'd love to hear from you and I hope to update this as soon as I can :} I have a bad habit of writing like how I talk in real life, and I hope that I can get out of that habit and potentially write a little more professional in the future.


End file.
